Only Because I have To
by TecNicolorkrystal
Summary: Kurt Hummel fell in love with gymnastics. But..the girl part of it. So at the age of five he went tranny for Olympic glory. full summary inside, I promise it's not as weird as it sounds. zno pairings as of yet. AU
1. Kaleigh Hummel

**A/N: PLOT BUNNIES WILL RULE THE WORLD!**

**...or at least me...**

**Yes its another fic. For glee. I don't really have to much planned but I hope you guys like it. **

**This came from my love of gymnastics and Kurt's issues with Transvestite's from The Rocky Horror episode. It kinda of weird and involves quite a few OCs. I hope you don't mind the weirdness and the AUness. Here we go! **

**P.S. Kurt's like eleven. **

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Only Because I Have To <strong>

**Rating: K+ (for now may possibly go up later in chapters.) **

**Summary:Kurt Hummel fell in love with gymnastics at the age of three when his mother signed him up at the Ohio Stars Club. It was a mixed class so they got to do all the events. The only problem was Kurt fell in love with the girl part of it. By the time he was five his parents and the head coaches made a deal. Kurt would go tranny to compete on the girls side. The only issue was keeping it a secret, convincing the National Committee to okay it, and keeping it from all the other team girls. Not to mention keeping certain..'things' hidden. AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, sadly...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One:<em>Kaleigh<em> Hummel**

* * *

><p>I finished wrapping and pinned the around my waist. I slipped into the pale blue velvet and rotated in the mirror making sure it looked okay. I then pushed the matching blue headband on, forcing my bangs back into a little 'poof'.<p>

"Come on Kurt!." My dad called.

I groaned in frustration and grabbed my gym bag slipping into some flip flops. I sprinted up the stairs and found my dad at the top. He was smiling slightly at me.

"Hey Kiddo, ready to go?".

I sighed. "Yes dad. And how many times do I have to tell you? When I'm like this you need to call _Kaleigh_!".

He sighed too. "Yes, yes, _Kaleigh_. Lets go, we don't want to be late."

I smiled and we headed out to his car and on our way to my club. We drove in an awkward silence the entire way there. Dad wasn't happy about my choice. He said it was too big of a choice for a five year old to make but I knew by then that I wanted to go to the Olympics. But not in the boys division. So it took a lot of convincing, a lot of paper work, and a ton of work on my part to convince the committee that I was good enough as a 'girl' to compete. But I did it. And ever since I've been wearing leotards.

We pulled in and I jumped out of the car and ran to the building. It was two stories and open so it didn't have a second story. It had a second story balcony for the parents to watch. It had three trampolines, a pit filled with foam blocks with one of each of the apparatuses leading into it, a long tumble track and a spring board floor. It was my home away from home. I checked in at the front and then went to stuff my bag and shoes in my locker. I checked in the mirror that my face was okay, my hairband straight and just the faintest trace of peach lip smackers on my lips. I smiled and I looked as girly as ever. I closed the locker and headed out to the floor to stretch. I was quickly hailed by my two closest friends.

"Kaleigh! Hey!", Jasmine said.

She was Asian, and proud to admit it, so she was rather short for our age which was so unfair since it made it easier. She had tanned skin however like her mother and black hair when pulled back in a pony tail fell past her shoulder blades. Today she was in a shinny silver and red spandex leo.

The girl next to her was taller than her and had blonde and extremely curly hair. She had green eyes and a few freckles and was a bit taller than me. Inside the gym she had the most out of our age group. Outside she was a dead klutz so she was always bruised. She was in a three quarter length sleeve leo that was a velvety pink.

"Hey Jasmine, hey Adele!". I greeted.

I sunk into my middle splits and started stretching. We chatted and stretched until our coach called us to attention and we split off into our groups of four. They divided it by height so they could adjust the bars and vault once per group. So we lost Jasmine and we gained the twins.

Identical, warped and talented was what described theses two. They had pale blue eyes, pale blonde hair, petite builds, and long legs. Heaven and Neveah. They were by far the only girls who would throw themselves into anything and everything, get hurt and then get back up and do it again.

"Hey Kaleigh! Hey Adele!", They told us together.

"Ready to get cracking on bars? Were—".

"Starting double backs off the bars!".

I groaned. Both at their connected speech and the double backs. They terrified me. We've been doing them into the foam pit off of a raised mat and I've landed on my neck more than once.

We headed back to our lockers and grabbed our grips. I'd wind up sneaking them off once or twice any way. I didn't like the feel of the leather dulling my sense to my bars. But they wanted us to use them. WE chalked up and one of the many instructors, Jodi, Came over to start us.

* * *

><p>I returned home at eight ten. I had gotten a ride from Adele to save my dad the trouble. And I was so tired.<p>

"Hey Kiddo. Ready to eat?".

"Yeah." I replied unenthusiastically even though my stomach was doing back flips at the thought. I went down to my room, the basement and pulled on my gym sweats and a t-shirt. If it wasn't so late I'd be in better clothes, either boy or girl, but it was so late I didn't care. I dragged myself up the stairs and to the table. It was spaghetti. And my dad didn't burn the sauce. Good for him.

"Thanks dad." I said and dove into the huge helping.

I was glad it was still summer. It was always worse juggling school, gymnastics, and my secret. I had to go to a different school than my gym friends because they didn't know. It wasn't to much to worry about since they all live on the other side of town and aren't in my zone for middle school. I would get to be a boy for nine hours of the day, a girl for three and a half and sleep the rest of them.

It would be insane, and next impossible. But I would do it. Only because I had too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is. Is it good? Absolutely insane? Just stupid? Why don't you tell me! Seriously, if you have the time, please review! I will love you. **

** It went pretty well I think. I like my OCs. :) Till next time! **

**~Victoria Michelle **


	2. Anderson

**A/N: Wow, sixty hits with just one chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading! Especially when its so weird. A special thanks to Captian Roadkill and Wishesinthenightsky for reviewing! Also to answer your question, its similar to chest bindings for women, just...down there...**

** Okay, so I didn't go all that in depth with it last time. I think it was kind of a pilot episode to see how well it went. I plan on going a little further in depth I think. And I was mulling over the possibility of having other characters in here too. Like the cheerios. And Blaine. We shall see. Oh, and also, I decided Kurt is twelve. I shall have a full list of whos how old at the bottom! Any way, enough of me, to the story! **

**Title: Only Because I Have To **

**Rating: K+ (for now may possibly go up later in chapters.) **

**Summary:Kurt Hummel fell in love with gymnastics at the age of three when his mother signed him up at the Ohio Stars Club. It was a mixed class so they got to do all the events. The only problem was Kurt fell in love with the girl part of it. By the time he was five his parents and the head coaches made a deal. Kurt would go tranny to compete on the girls side. The only issue was keeping it a secret, convincing the National Committee to okay it, and keeping it from all the other team girls. Not to mention keeping certain..'things' hidden. AU**

**Two: Anderson**

I awoke with the covers thrown off. And my arms and legs all clammy. I breathed deeply trying to forget the dream. It was having my secret found out and me not being able to compete. I took a deep breath and shook it off. It was about seven in the morning. I stretched and headed up the stairs and started making eggs and bacon for my father. I was humming softly as dad came down the stairs a bit groggy dressed in old sweats and a ratty t-shirt.

"Do I smell bacon?". He asked yawning.

I hummed in reply and brought the plate over to him. I took my bowl of fruit and toast over as well. He munched on a piece happily.

"Why you up this early, kiddo? You don't have your first practice till ten."

I shrugged. "Getting ready for school I guess. Switching back times. I have to get up earlier. Start next week, remember?". I was going into seventh grade at William McKinley Middle School.

"Oh, yeah."

We ate after that in an awkward silence. I finished first and rinsed my dishes off and then headed upstairs to run through my floor routine for the day. I then got dressed at nine thirty was picked up by the twins.

When we arrived to our gym and got checked in there was a crowd of team girls trying to get a better view. I heard the head coach say something, sounded like praise, as the sound of some one landing perfectly on a mat. I then heard them ask the person to do it again.

"Hey! What is—".

"Going on! We wanna start practice!". The twins said indignatly.

I pushed my way through with many complaints and finally one of the girls said, "Let them through. They need to see _him._".

We were finally granted access to the door and all three of our jaws dropped. There on the P-Bars(1) was a boy. He was tanned and had quite a few muscles for the fact that he only looked thirteen. He had a mess of black curls that clung to his forehead from sweat. He sat in a pike position before flipping over the side of the bars and landing perfectly.

The coach engulfed him with praise and told him that he was indeed excepted here. The other girls started whispering excitedly. I was just to stunned to even say anything. He was a gymnast. Talented. And gorgeous.

I wasn't like other boys my age. Ever since I was six and got caught trying on my mothers high heels I knew I liked boys and not girls. And this was one _boy_.

They started walking this way and we all quickly backed away from the door falling over each other. I wound up tripping over one of the twins but a hand reached out and pulled be back onto my feet. I looked up surprised into the hazel eyes of the boy. He stared curiously at me and I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"Ah, _Miss_ Hummel. I see you acquainted with our newest team member for the boys." Our coach, Pat, said winking on the 'miss'.

"I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson", He said. He released my arm.

His voice didn't crack though you could tell it was starting to change and it was melodic too. Like he sang.

"Uh, I'm Ku—", I faked a cough covering my near mistake, "Kaleigh. Kaleigh Hummel."

He smiled at me. "Nice to meet you."

My heart nearly melted. Pat started going on about his placement at state last year. First all around. Eventually I had to tear my eyes away. We were then shuffled into the gym and Blaine disappeared.

* * *

><p>"—leigh. Kaleigh!", Someone was saying my name.<p>

"Oh, hmm, what?", I said my eyes coming into focus.

"Your turn", Heaven said, pointing at the beam.

I climbed on and heard whispers behind me and mentions of 'Blaine' and 'Crush'. I sighed in frustration and tried to do my beam routine. I only fell once. Which was amazing especially with the fact that I couldn't get Blaine out of my head. How is it that a boy could stick in someones head so much after just one touch and a few words? It was ridiculous.

As soon as I sat down I endured the playful teasing of falling and _Blaine_.

This is ridiculous.

**A/N: So there be Blaine. I'm thinking of incorporating the cheerrios as well. Like the hold a cheer class or something. I dunno. We'll see. Any way, thank you for reading and I would love your feedback!**

**Ages:**

**Kurt: Twelve turning thirteen **

**Adele: Twelve turning thirteen**

**Jasmine:Eleven **

**Heaven and Neveah: Thirteen **

**Blaine: Thirteen**


End file.
